


Not Seen Sterek Scenes in Teen Wolf

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever i get inspired, i will add scenes that i believe happened in Teen Wolf and we haven't seen. Find me in tumblr dereks-wolf.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Seen Sterek Scenes in Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The one unseen scene before Danny showed up in Season 1 to track the message to Allison's phone.

‘’Alright, i called Danny. He should be here in like half an hour.’’ Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket and jumped from his chair, more or less nervous. 

Derek sat on the edge of his bed and watched him. 

‘’Since i got to know you better makes sense why you were in the woods with Scott.’’ 

‘’What do you mean?’’ Stiles squinted at him like a badass, trying to show they were standing on his ground and that Derek should not try dirty tricks.  

‘’You are very smart and totally restless. I feel like you can accidentally find Atlantis with the way you are.’’ 

‘’Tsschh… pff… kkhh….’’  Stiles stuttered with surprised expression, then he forced a laughter and stepped to Derek, lowered himself to Derek’s eye level. ‘’Look buddy… you don’t know me, okay? Just because you have those wolfy senses doesn’t mean you know what happens here, okay?’’  Stiles blabbered, pointing at his head. ‘’I’m helping you because of Scott. I don’t owe you jack. So don’t expect me to let you in my room, my holy ground and stand any of your cold-hearted comments and opinions, because what you can say i can say it twice better. So the next time you decide to speak better turn on your brain to mouth filter, which obviously i lack but that’s a different-’’ 

Derek barely heard any of what Stiles said, too busy to stare at his lips and eyes, and at some point he thought it was enough and just pressed lips into his. Nothing rushed, nothing deep, just two pairs of warm wet lips pressed shyly. 

Stiles’ eyes fell closed, eyebrows raised. He froze for few seconds too long than he wanted to and suddenly jumped whole 6 feet away, arms thrown to the sides and stared Derek in shock. 

‘’WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?’’ the boy yelled a bit too high. 

Derek shrugged, the action making him look so normal and innocent… human and young. ‘’A lot of things honestly.’’ 

‘’TSSCH…..’’ Stiles stuttered and blinked. ‘’ You kissed me.’’ 

‘’Yeah…you have very kissable lips and i wanted you to shut up.’’

‘’Wanted me to shut up?’’ Stiles gasped, personally offended but still screaming on the inside that Derek fucking Hale kissed him, he came closer to the wolf on his bed. ‘’How dare you come… come in my home uninvited and kiss me?’’ 

Their noses were nearly touching, Stiles’ heartbeat somewhere in the skies. 

‘’I don’t get what’s the problem.’’ 

‘’The problem, amigo, is that i am the one allowed to do whatever i want in my bedroom, not you.’’ 

‘’You are not doing it very well.’’ Derek shrugged again and looked at Stiles’ lips again.

‘’ Oh you will see, big guy..’’ Stiles squinted, voice low and nearly threatening and then his lips were on Derek’s, harder, more demanding, still wet. Derek’s arms came around him and helped him straddle his lap. 

‘’This is total madness, Hale.’’ Stiles breathed between kisses, wolf hands going under his shirt. 

‘’Nothing new in our lives, Stilinski.’’ 

‘’I’m not a fool… i know where this is going.’’

‘’Good.’’ Derek growled and turned them around, pressing Stiles to his bed and making his way down his body. 

‘’Derek.. 25 minute.’’ Stiles gasped. 

‘’Good, we will have time for coffee.’’

* * *

Stiles had clutches his pillow, his other hand holding on Derek’s neck for dear life as the wolf rocked inside him hard and slow to the point Stiles wanted to scream with desperation and pleasure. His thighs were squeezing Derek’s waist, toes curling in and out, his panting hot to Derek’s ear as the older man kissed and licked his neck. 

‘’This is .. so so so not o-o-okay’’ Stiles stuttered and moaned long, cutting off as Derek bit his earlobe.

‘’Oh, it’s totally perfect, Stiles’’ 

‘’No one should know.. God… Derek help me come or i swear to God!’’The younger boy groaned and tugged Derek’s hair which made the wolf growl and snaps hips against Stiles’ in attempt to make him undone. 

5 minutes later they lay side by side, staring at the ceiling and catching their breaths, Derek not really trying to cover up. 

‘’What happened…’’ Stiles breathed heavy. 

‘’We just had a spontaneous sex.’’ Derek smirked and stretched out satisfied. 

‘’Yeah, that was obvious… just… i didn’t believe we will actually end up like that.’’ 

‘’Mhm…’’ Derek hummed and scratched his belly. 

‘’Crap… Derek get up and get dressed.’’ Stiles sat up, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed and started to pull on his underwear and socks.

Derek sat up too, butt naked and scooted behind Stiles, wrapped arm around his stomach and started tracing lips down his neck and shoulder. 

‘’Not yet…’’ 

‘’Derek…’’ Stiles shuddered and tried to pull away and get dressed. ‘’Stop it..’’ 

‘’Not what you said few minutes ago.’’ Derek smirked and held him tighter. 

‘’Derek, Danny is gonna be here any minute. Just please, let’s don’t ruin things. It’s enough we had sex when we were supposed to be productive.’’ 

‘’You liked it, Stiles.’’ 

‘’No… i loved it. But that’s not the case. Dress. Up.’’ Stiles shoved the jeans in Derek’s chest. 

‘’There’s more i will show you, Stiles.’’ 

‘’ Yeah, yeah-’’ Stiles nearly tripped out of bed and hurried to pull on his jeans and go meet Danny. 

Well…. at least Derek hinted he wanted more. It was a win, right?


End file.
